


Starred

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Romelle makes her own constellations.Much to Lance's annoyance.





	Starred

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'sea of stars', originally posted August 16, 2018.

"What do you think those stars look like? I think it's Kaltenecker. That bright one is her tail, and--" 

Lance tried to tune Romelle out, but it downright impossible. Why Cosmo had dropped her back off with him was a mystery, unless everybody else had already asked Cosmo to take her somewhere else. He was probably 'somewhere else'. 

"Look at those," Romelle continued as she leaned over Lance and pointed at another cluster of stars. "Doesn't it look like Allura?" 

It actually did! Hello, stars... 

Maybe Romelle wasn't so annoying-- 

"That one looks like your silly ears!" 

No, never mind.


End file.
